The invention relates to improvements in electromagnetically actuatable valves for fuel injection systems wherein a vapor bubble exhaust line is provided. Fuel-injection valves typically pose the danger of allowing vapor bubbles to proceed to injection with the fuel, resulting potentially in engine combustion interference and difficulties in starting the engine. To avoid corrosion, it is also desirable that no excess fluid stagnate in the valve. There is known a fuel injection valve which provides for back-flushing of the valve via a reverse flow line. Such a construction, however, requires the provision of an additional fuel connection on the valve for the reverse flow line which can result in an excessive supply of fuel over what the engine requires for optimum combustion. This application discloses a further improvement in electromagnetically actuatable valves to that being filed concurrently herewith in the name of Udo Hafner et al, both applications being owned by the same assignee.